It is known to suspend a ceiling structure below the top surface of the room, the structure comprising panels incorporating pipes containing a fluid medium typically water. Heat is transferred from the hot air in the room into the pipes and extracted from the room, to keep the temperature in the room be low a predetermined limit. This system has several drawbacks.